


Extra de Depois da dor - Nossa Historia

by Accohen



Series: Serie - Depois da Dor [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean's POV, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, Sharing a Bed
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eu achava engraçado o jeito dele. Sam costumava se levantava da cama de manha cedo, mas parecia ter algo que o atraia a mim. Ele sempre voltava. Dean's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra de Depois da dor - Nossa Historia

**Author's Note:**

> Ola, um extra de depois da dor. Espero que vocês gostem.
> 
> Nota: Italico: Narrador 3ª pessoa

Eu podia ver da janela, o dia amanhecia, claro, sem nuvens e os pássaros cantavam. Tudo parecia estar no lugar certo. Sam havia saído de manha cedo para trabalhar, silencioso e quieto. Tentava não fazer barulho, querendo que eu ficasse o mais confortável possível. Sempre cuidando de mim.

Me sentia estranhamente confortado e seguro, quase podia ver o meu final feliz. Saber que alguém realmente me amava, não pelo o que tenho, mas pelo o que sou, era suficiente. Eu o amava, sempre amei, mas cada pequeno gesto de Sam fazia meu peito se encher com ainda mais afeto.

Eu achava engraçado o jeito dele. Sam costumava se levantava da cama de manha cedo, mas parecia ter algo que o atraia a mim. Ele voltava ao quarto de cinco em cinco minutos, sempre preocupado com suas milhares de perguntas “ _Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? Sente alguma dor? Fome, você tem fome?”_ Ele sempre vinha preocupado, mesmo sabendo que eu estaria dormindo. Afagava meu rosto ou ajeitava minhas cobertas, proporcionando o conforto que pensei que nunca mais teria, não de depois de Castiel.

Ainda doía pensar nele. Não, dolorosa era a consciência do fracasso. Doía porque não fui capaz de fazer as coisas do jeito certo. Me esforcei, mas quando eu estava com ele alguma coisa não parecia certa; faltava tudo, principalmente amor.

Vou ser honesto, nunca passou de paixão, atração e afeto. Amizade e busca de carinho; o não estar sozinho, o saber que, apesar de não ser o relacionamento mais feliz, eu tinha com quem passar as noites. Alguém para aquecer a cama quando fosse difícil levantar no dia seguinte. Foi o que me fez permanecer ao lado dele.

Sair de um relacionamento sério, ou melhor, ser arrancado de algo que parecia verdadeiro, te deixa marcas. No meu caso, antes de conhecer Castiel eu já estava quebrado, ele apenas ajudou a destruir o resto. Não sabia se seria capaz de amar novamente e confiar em alguém.

Eu não culpo Castiel, ele apareceu em um momento de fraqueza, eu não estava disposto a entregar tudo. Nem se eu quisesse poderia dar aquilo que ele merecia, não consegui vê-lo como amor da minha vida porque a ferida era muito recente. Quem sabe se ele esperasse um pouco mais... mas ele não o fez.

Preferiu me virar às costas e sair sem mais explicações, me abandou. Sozinho. Vazio. Solitário. Talvez eu não merecesse tal punição, talvez um pouco de paciência fosse o suficiente... a quem eu quero enganar? Eu sabia que não daria certo, nem com ele, nem com ninguém. E nesse ‘ninguém’ posso incluir aquela que me traiu. Eu a amava, mas não de todo o meu coração.

Sim, seria hipócrita dizer o contrario.

 

-x-

 

Eu precisava encarar o que eu tinha jurado estar enterrado. Eu era tomado por um sentimento errado e sujo, eu me envergonhava. Não importava o quanto eu escondesse e empurrasse para o fundo da mente, voltava à tona assim que meus olhos encarassem os olhos dele; verdes, tão iguais aos meus, sinceros e bondosos.

A verdade é que eu amei Sam Winchester desde o momento que o vi, apenas um bebê frágil nas mãos da nossa mãe. Desde o momento que ouvi seu suave ressonar e a voz suave e cansada da minha mãe, devido ao trabalho de parto, dizendo que ele era  _meu_  irmãozinho.

 

Foi exatamente desse modo que a minha pequena mente infantil processou a informação: Sam era  _meu_  irmãozinho.  _Meu. Só meu_. Meu, para brincar e cuidar, para proteger de tudo e de todos, e ali eu me sentia responsável por aquele garotinho. Era o meu Sammy. Sem nenhum amor sexual ou carnal, era simplesmente o meu irmão Sammy, pelo qual eu daria a vida sem pensar duas vezes.

 

Assim, eu o peguei no colo com minha mãe prestando atenção a cada movimento meu, com medo que algo acontecesse, mas fiz como me foi ensinado. Coloquei seu pequeno corpinho em meus abraços, apoiando sua frágil cabeça.

O pequeno bebê em meus braços abriu os olhos lentamente. Lindos olhos verdes, parecidos com os meus, e com seu rostinho gordinho e sorriso largo. Sam era um bebê lindo e ficou ainda mais no momento que sorriu para mim, daquela forma que só os bebês conseguem fazer. Fez barulho estridente e agudo, que ainda assim, era lindo.

Eu não sabia o que pensar e não entendia aquele sentimento. Talvez fosse felicidade ou uma fascinação por ter um ser tão pequeno em meus braços. A única coisa que eu sabia era: Agora, Sam era meu. Mesmo que eu não soubesse na época que isso se tornaria mais verdade do que eu jamais poderia imaginar.

Naquele momento eu havia me apaixonado, não de modo sexual, era fraternal, carinhoso e protetor. E assim eu ficaria pelo resto da vida.

-x-

Quando éramos pequenos passávamos muito tempo sozinhos, época que não tínhamos noção do que era certo ou errado. Era meu dever cuidar do Sam, com apenas cinco anos de diferença, enquanto nossos pais trabalhavam. Eu tenho orgulhos deles, faziam o que podiam para dar uma vida digna para nós dois.

Naquele momento eu não sabia, mas seria o principal motivo para o que acontecia hoje, foi o que nos fez mais próximos.

A vida era complicada nos anos setenta. Por vezes, Sam era o que me fazia sorrir. Ele era tão pequeno e ingênuo que chegava a ser engraçado. Sabe aquela fase de fazer pergunta sobre tudo, como “porque o céu é azul?” E eu, tão pequeno quanto ele, tentava explicar da melhor maneira. A questão era que eu tinha as mesmas perguntas, então tentávamos imaginar respostas possíveis.

“Talvez alguém tenha pintado o céu de azul, porque era bonito.” Eu dizia, tentando achar uma explicação e entender também porque existiam nuvens. Parecia muito complexo para crianças da nossa idade.

“Acho que outra pessoa deve ter achado bonito colocar as nuvens lá em cima.” Sam dizia, gesticulando com suas pequenas mãozinhas, tentando alcançar o céu. Naquela época parecia uma boa resposta.

Orgulhoso do meu irmão de cinco aninhos, eu o parabenizei.

“ Nossa, Sammy! Como você é inteligente. Você é o mais esperto!” Falei empolgado enquanto ele ria, se agarrava ao meu braço e se deitava em cima de mim, estendido na grama com seu pequeno corpinho junto ao meu.

Continuamos olhando o céu, numa calmaria rara, observando a forma das nuvens.

“Dee, porque papai e mamãe não ficam com a gente em casa?” Sam perguntou triste, subindo o corpo e parando cara a cara comigo. Com suas pequenas mãos, Sam segurou meu rosto e desviou minha atenção das nuvens. “Porque eles nunca estão aqui?” Parecia mais triste ainda sua fala.

“Eles têm que trabalhar, Sammy...”  Falei meio incerto tentando lembrar o que papai tinha dito a respeito. Na época, parecia natural ficar sem fazer nada enquanto os adultos trabalhavam.

 “Trabalhar?” Sam repetia sem entender. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado e se desequilibrou. Eu o segurei pela cintura e sentei, o colocando no meu colo de frente para mim.

“Sim, eles precisam trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro para ter comida.” Falei afagando seus cabelos castanhos. Seus pequenos olhos brilhavam, me olhando.

 “Ah! Entendi...” Ele disse, bocejando encostando a cabeça em meu ombro e me abraçando forte. Assim ficamos, com ele nos meus braços e eu encostado a uma arvore observando as nuvens que nunca paravam de se mover.

 

-x-

 

O tempo passou rápido entre estudar e cuidar do Sammy, eu não vi os anos se estreitarem para mim. Logo, éramos adolescentes e nada parecia ter mudado; ainda olhávamos as nuvens, abraçados no quintal de casa como se não houvesse problemas e preocupações.

Agora sabíamos as respostas para todas aquelas perguntas, as bobas e as difíceis. Sabíamos tudo o que falavam sobre nós e não importava, o que nos interessava era aquele momento, poder estar ali na grama vendo o mundo girar junto a Sam. Para mim, era o suficiente.

Era estranho e confortável ainda agir daquela forma inocente, todos aqueles toques e palavras gentis, sem pretensão. Talvez, gentis demais. Eu devia saber melhor, devia ter dado atenção para o que todos a nossa volta falavam, eu poderia ter evitado muita dor, e ainda assim, eu não faria diferente, alem de ficar ali com Sammy.

-x-

_Em uma noite fria na cidade do Texas o relógio marcava onze horas da noite. Dean, que naquela época tinha por volta de dezessete anos, estava deitado em um sofá bem pequeno, encolhido o máximo que podia com grossas cobertas sobre seu corpo._

_Estava em casa sozinho com Sam. Sabia que o irmão estava dormindo, tranquilo, no quarto ao lado enquanto ele assistia a um programa qualquer na TV. Seus pais estavam viajando e só voltariam dalí a três dias._

_Como era comum, teria que cuidar do irmão mais novo. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, gostava de ficar sozinho com Sam, mesmo brigasse a cada dez minutos com o irmão por motivos banais, eles eram unidos. Talvez a situação de vida de ambos os havia deixado assim._

_Dean ria de uma situação engraçada no programa de TV e nem se deu conta que seu irmão havia parado ao seu lado. Tão ou mais alto que ele, Sam usava uma calça de moletom e uma coberta passada por sobre seu ombro nu, que arrastava pelo chão. Tinha os cabelos despenteados e uma cara sonolenta. Era uma cena no mínimo cômica._

_“Dee...” Sam chamou com a voz mais manhosa da face da terra, fazendo Dean parar de rir e olhar para seu irmão. “Não consigo dormir.”_

_“‘Tá sentindo alguma coisa, Sammy?” Dean sentou-se no sofá, agora olhando para o irmão com uma cara de preocupado._

_“Não, é que tá muito frio...” Sam falou com a voz mais sonolenta, como se os olhos quase fechados não fosse o suficiente._

_“Você quer mais uma coberta?” Dean já se levantava para pegar quando Sam o parou com as mãos em seu ombro._

_“Não...” Sam hesitou, envergonhado, mas disse olhando em seus olhos. “Será que eu posso ficar no sofá com você?”_

_“Sammy, o sofá é pequeno demais e você não é mais nenhuma criança, né?” Dean falou, decidido a pegar uma coberta, mas quando olhou para o irmão e o viu fazendo a sua famosa cara de “cachorrinho-que-caiu-do-caminhão-de-mudança”, bufou. “Tá bom, mas você vai ter que ficar encolhido também. Não sei como vamos caber, os dois, nesse sofá.”_

_E dessa forma, Sam sorriu e jogou a coberta que estava em seus ombros sobre a coberta de Dean que as puxou um pouco, o suficiente para abrir passagem para ele que se encolheu e aconchegou-se em seu peito._

_Dean percebeu que o mais novo estava tremendo e gelado, sem dizer uma palavra, passou seus braços protetoramente pelo corpo do irmão, o puxando mais para perto e esquentando-o com o calor do seu corpo. Sentiu-o relaxar em seus braços e ressonar tranquilo. Sam não estava dormindo e Dean pôde comprovar quando Sam deu um leve beijo em sua testa._

_Sam virou o rosto tranquilo e sorriu a ele._

_“Obrigado, Dean.” Sam não precisava dizer pelo que estava agradecendo, porém poderiam ser por tantas coisas. Ele poderia agradecer pelo cuidado de Dean ao longo de todos esses anos, pela paciência do mais velho com ele, pelo amor e carinho que ele tinha com Sam, pelo simples fato de esquentá-lo numa noite fria._

_Talvez estivesse agradecendo por tudo isso._

_Eles não tiveram consciência do que acontecia até que suas respirações se misturaram e os olhares se encontravam. Dean viu medo e incerteza nos olhos do o irmão, então sorriu à ele, puxou sua nuca e o beijou de verdade. Primeiro, um roçar de lábios que logo evoluiu para algo mais intenso, sem o contato direto entre as línguas._

_Foi casto. Foi puro._

_Logo que se separaram, Dean pode perceber que Sammy estava assustado, respirando afoito, talvez pela intensidade do beijo, talvez por puro medo de rejeição. Dean então lhe sorriu de novo. Passou a mão pelo rosto de Sam e beijou seus cabelos, revelando carinho e proteção. Soltou-lhe o rosto e olhou em seus olhos._

_“Vai ficar tudo bem.” Sam assentiu, relaxando e voltando à mesma posição de antes com Dean. Assim, ambos dormiram, ressonando tranquilos, um nos braços do outro com a certeza que tudo iria ficar bem._

-x-

Óbvio que ficou tudo bem para o Sammy. Preferi não tocar no assunto, assim nossa relação parecia voltar ao normal. Mas na minha cabeça havia um turbilhão de emoções. Eu tinha  consciência, não era normal beijar meu irmão. Porem, ver Sam tão entregue em meus braços com nossas respirações tão próximas, se misturando, não pareceu errado naquele momento tocar seus lábios com os meus, seria um pecado se eu não. A culpa veio depois e o mínimo que eu podia fazer era acalma-lo, dizer que ficaria tudo bem. Para ele ficou, mas para mim é outra historia. Entretanto, não importava. Eu faria tudo ficar bem se fosse preciso.

Infelizmente, esse amor antes casto e puro, trouxe algo que eu pensava ser uma fantasia distante; trouxe o desejo de toca-lo, lhe dizer o quanto eu o amava, que ele pertencia a mim e que eu cuidaria dele, sempre. Eu estava confuso, tinha dezessete anos, não podia estar apaixonado pelo Sam. Eu era muito novo e a fato dele ser meu irmão já era problema o suficiente.

Eu não poderia, teria que me afastar de qualquer maneira. Era para o bem de Sam. Era para o meu bem e dos meus pais também. Eles começavam a desconfiar que alguma coisa estava errada. Era pelo bem de todos.

Não importava o que eu estava sentindo. Era errado, sujo, profano e só piorava. Conforme o tempo passava, eu chegava mais perto daquele amor errado. Não conseguia manter minhas mãos longe o suficiente, queria toca-lo como um irmão não deveria.

Então, com o tempo fui tentando me afastar. Eu não o tocava e evitava qualquer contato físico, sempre esperava que ele me procurasse; o que acontecia com mais frequência que antes. Qualquer motivo que Sam encontrasse lá estava suas mãos ligeiras e fortes sobre mim, até parecia que ele pressentia o fim, a separação eminente.

Talvez tenha sido minha atitude, o que eu chamei na época de _‘razão’._ Decidi me afastar por meio dos estudos, era a única maneira de fazer isso. Conversei com meus pais primeiro; iria fazer faculdade de Administração do outro lado do país. A distância iria ajudar e com sorte essa tempestade pudesse acabar.

Meus pais, é claro, me apoiaram. Pareciam aliviados. Quando entrei na faculdade, me restou dizer adeus, a hora de fazer o mais difícil: contar para Sam.

“Sammy, eu preciso falar com você.” Fui categórico, chamando sua atenção.

Ele estranhou por um momento, sorrindo logo em seguida. Estávamos sozinhos no meu quarto, sabia que seria difícil, então respirei fundo e o encarei, tentando encontrar a melhor forma de contar.

“Eu não vou enrolar.” Tentei soar seguro, o que o fez enrugar a testa, preocupado. Sam não tinha dito uma palavra, mas eu sabia o que ele iria falar. Tinha até medo.

“Eu vou para a faculdade de Nova de York.” Falei fechando os olhos em seguida com medo dos gritos que nunca vieram.

Abri os olhos e o que vi, não foi agradável, preferia que ele tivesse me batido e gritado. Seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de lagrimas e uma expressão de sofrimento que me dava vontade de negar tudo e desistir, mas eu precisava disso. Nós dois precisávamos.

“Por quê?” Ele perguntou como se a resposta fosse salvar vidas, como se fosse a resposta de todos os nossos problemas. Eu quase não podia encará-lo, tinha que ser forte por nós dois.

“Por quê?... porque todos parecem ter uma opinião sobre nossa vida, sobre a vida de Sam e Dean Winchester. Você percebe? É como se fossemos um casal... vai ser melhor assim.” Despejei tudo de uma vez.

Eu estava tão frustrado que se eu pudesse sairia correndo para bem longe de todos, bateria em cada idiota que ousasse falar algo sobre nós. Mesmo que eu não quisesse assumir, havia um “nós”.

“Eles não sabem de nada. Eles não entendem. Você sabe que não é verdade, Dean. Eles não viveram o que nós vivemos. Não faz nenhuma diferença para mim. Porque se importar com o que eles pensam?” Sam falou calmo, gentil, apesar de estar chorando.

Ele tentava me convencer com palavras bonitas e toques delicados. Me sentou na cama e pegou em minhas mãos, me abraçando forte e escorregando seus braços pela minha coluna até encostar a cabeça em meu ombro, suspirando.

“Não escute o que eles dizem. Eles são infelizes e querem o mesmo pra gente...” Sam sussurrou no meu ouvido com aquele tom de voz que me faria acreditar em papai Noel, se ele quisesse.

Isso foi o que me fez voltar à realidade, pois com esse tom carinhoso, manso, usado só comigo, que as pessoas viam coisas que não existia. Era por causa desse tom de consolo que tudo desmoronou e por isso, eu não podia me deixar consolar e desistir.

“Sam! Pare com isso! Você só faz mais difícil para mim.” Falei segurando as lagrimas que insistiam em se derramar. Me levantei e fui para longe dele. Sem contato seria mais fácil.

Ele apenas me olhava triste.

“Porque, Dean?!” Sam se levantou também, gritando tanto quanto eu.

“Porque, sim! Isso afeta papai e mamãe, também.” Fui firme e nada que ele dissesse poderia me fazer mudar de ideia.

“Então vamos embora juntos, ninguém vai falar nada quando estivermos longe daqui.” Sam falou, esperançoso.

Esse era nosso plano desde o começo, mas eu não havia pensado dessa forma. Ficar longe de todos, somente com meu irmão na Califórnia. Isso, com certeza, não daria certo. O melhor era acabar com tudo, naquele momento, e evitar as consequências, mais tarde.

“Desculpe. Eu não posso fazer isso. Você vai ver... tudo vai dar certo no final.” Tentei soar consolador, o que deve ter soado mais triste do que eu pretendia.

“Essa é sua decisão final?” Ele perguntou, decidido. Talvez, rendido.

“Sim, eu sinto muito.” Falei. Seria melhor para nós dois. Seria o certo.

“Tudo bem. Então, vamos dar um motivo para eles falarem.” Ele falou com se fosse a coisa mais comum, uma relação amorosa entre irmãos.

Sam se aproximou de mim decidido. Olhei para os lados tentando me afastar, mas eu não tinha para onde correr. Talvez... eu não quisesse correr.

Sam me encurralou na parede.

Ele parou junto a mim, encostando nossos corpos e me agarrou pela cintura. Segurou minha nuca e olhou em meus olhos. Eu podia sentir seu halito fresco batendo no meu rosto e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que seus lábios eram muito bonitos e que ele não teria coragem. Talvez ele tivesse. Pensando bem, eu tinha plena certeza que ele faria. Eu não sabia se estava mais ansioso para fugir ou ficar.

Então, finalmente o contato foi feito.

Primeiro, sua boca tocou no meu rosto, num leve roçar. Seus lábios sentiam minha pele, provando e testando. Escorregavam devagar para minha boca, naquela suave cadencia. Sua língua apareceu pouco a pouco e lambeu meus lábios, os mordendo em seguida.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos, me abrindo para ele.

No momento seguinte, eu estava correspondendo a altura de seus toques. Sam inclinou meu pescoço e finalmente nossas línguas se encontraram. Não tenho vergonha de admitir, deixei que ele me controlasse; suas pernas ficaram entre as minhas e suas mãos agarravam meus quadris, forçando nossas ereções juntas.

Eu só conseguia gemer e aperta-lo junto a mim. Era o que eu esperei por tanto tempo, era bem melhor do que eu imaginava, era real. Seu beijo me fazia ir até a nuvem mais alta... Eu flutuava, sem rumo, sendo levado por seus movimentos que ficavam mais fortes a cada instante. Me sentia sendo despido, de forma literal; de roupa, corpo e alma.

Minha camiseta voou para algum lugar, suas mãos decoravam cada parte minha; acariciando, escorregando pelo meu abdômen, chegando à minha calça. Era o paraíso, mas logo viraria o inferno se ele não parasse. Eu precisava que ele fosse em frente e parasse ao mesmo tempo. Eu não fazia sentido e nem queria. A única coisa que eu sabia era que eu precisava que isso acabasse logo.

Suas mãos continuavam tirando minhas roupas. Eu estava pelado, no chão do meu quarto com ele por cima de mim me beijando e acariciando. Eu estava fervendo quando suas mãos chegaram ao meu membro, tão duro e grosso que eu acho que poderia derreter de tão quente.

“Sammy...” Sussurrei. Eu não tinha forças para parar, nem que dependesse da minha vida.

“ Humm, Dean... você está tão duro... as outras garotas também te deixam assim... tão pronto?” Sam me perguntava, deslizando devagar e lentamente suas mãos pelo meu membro pulsante, beijando meu corpo. Sua voz era um gemido sussurrado, quase baixo demais para ouvir.

Era uma loucura.

Eu não podia fazer nada além morder a mão para não gemer alto. “Me diga, elas são tão boas quanto eu?” Ele continuava com seus movimentos, imperativo, dominador, apertando um pouco mais a cada movimento, na espera da resposta.

“Eu... não, ninguém jamais... ninguém é como você...” Sussurrei sem fôlego, de olhos fechados, me entregando. Eu era dele como ele era meu.

No momento seguinte, senti sua boca descendo por meu membro, rápido e forte. Era intenso e molhado. Era perfeito. Tive que abrir os olhos e me certificar de que não era um sonho. O balanço de seu corpo era lindo de se observar, seus cabelos caiam no rosto, eu o ajudei. Peguei em seus fios, ditando a velocidade que eu queria. Ele aprendia rápido. Logo, já tinha pegado o jeito e me fazia gemer.

Eu não aguentei muito tempo, me derramei em sua boca. Tremendo e mordendo qualquer coisa que me impedisse de gritar. Ele sugou e lambeu tudo. Eu estava sem fôlego quando ele terminou.

Abri os olhos de novo.  Ele me olhava sentado no meio das minhas pernas com aquela cara de abandono, como se ele tivesse estragado tudo. Isso nunca iria acontecer. Nunca. Percebi que ele também estava sem roupa, nu e excitado. Bem, talvez se eu fizesse isso por uma vez, não fosse tão ruim...

“Isso não vai se repetir, está me entendo?” Disse decidido. Ele concordou com um balançar de cabeça. Então, fomos para a cama. Sam se deitou nos travesseiros e eu por cima dele.

O beijei, controlando a situação. Seu corpo tremia levemente em minhas mãos, suspirando e arquejando conforme eu descia minhas mãos por seu corpo, firme e forte. Minha boca abandonou a sua, marcando seu pescoço e parando em seu membro e tenho que dizer, ele ganhava de mim.

Era tão... bonito, a cabeça rosada estava inchada e escorria um liquido viscoso. Passei os dedos, sentindo a textura e espalhei por seu membro, facilitando o deslizar.

Abaixei minha cabeça com seu olhar em mim, observando atentamente. Olhando em seus olhos, lambi todo o seu membro para depois o sugar inteiro, tentando engolir o máximo. A cada deslizar ficava mais fácil entrar e sair de meus lábios, tão molhado e gostoso, sentia vontade de morder.

Era tudo perfeito, seus gritos abafados pelo travesseiro, suas mãos puxando os lençóis e o corpo arqueado era o sinal, ele iria gozar logo. Pela forma que ele apertava os dentes diria que não demoraria mais de um minuto. Suas artérias dilataram, as pulsações ficaram mais fortes e seu corpo tremeu, me avisando que ele estava gozando; com um grito baixo, abafado pelo travesseiro, se derramou na minha boca.

O gosto não era ruim, apenas diferente. Depositei um ultimo beijo em seus lábios e me deitei a seu lado, o abraçando. O sono veio rápido.

...

Agora, era o momento da despedida. Doía apenas por respirar. Eu estava olhando para o teto, em meio à madrugada fria, esperando que Sam acordasse, ou talvez ele já estivesse acordado e não quiser ter aquela coversa.

“Sammy...?”

“Hunmm...”

“Eu... nada mudou... eu ainda vou embora. Você compreende? Você vai ser meu irmãozinho para sempre... espero que você entenda... vai ser o melhor...” Disse meio anestesiado, meio angustiado, sem olhar para ele. Se eu olhasse não, conseguiria ir embora.

“Sim, Dee... eu entendo...” Ele falou baixo. Se virou para o lado. Vi, de canto de olho, quando seu corpo encolhido, soluçou.

Não o olhei um minuto sequer.

Sam se levantou da cama, soluçando, pegou suas roupas e saiu do quarto batendo a porta na saída.

...

 

Agora, sim, parecia definitivo. Ele havia desistido, eu devia estar feliz. Deixei as lágrimas escorrerem enquanto fazia as malas. Meu voo sairia em cinco horas. Me arrumei e desci com as mala.

Lá estavam as pessoas mais importantes no mundo para mim. John, Mary e Sam Winchester, quem eu teria que abandonar por tempo indeterminado. Realmente era a despedida final. Abracei bem forte meus pais com cada um fazendo as recomendações que os pais sempre faziam. Abracei Sam uma ultima vez e beijei seu rosto demoradamente, foi o suficiente para que lagrimas escorressem.

Nossos pais nos observavam quietos, sem saber o que dizer. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Sam correu as escadas à cima e bateu a porta. Era o fim. Peguei minhas coisas ainda chorando e sai pela porta, sem olhar para trás. Seria necessário ser forte a partir daquele momento.

Mesmo que Sam não concordasse, era o certo a se fazer.

 

-x-

 

Não havia um dia que eu não pensasse em Sam; no seu sorriso cheio de covinhas, em como ele me chamava de “Dee” sempre que queria alguma coisa, de como ele sempre vinha dormir em minha cama quando estava com medo ou com muito frio. Eu sentia sua falta a cada segundo longe dele.

Não, definitivamente, a distância não apagou o sentimento. Foram quatro anos torturantes sendo lembrado do meu Sammy, daquele que era só meu e que seria para sempre.

Uma vez ou outra, eu ligava só para ouvir sua voz. Eu precisava saber se ele estava bem.

“Alô?”

“Dean? Eu senti tanto sua falta!”

“Eu também senti, Sam.”

“Você vem para casa nessa Natal?”

“Não... é por isso que estou ligando. Você pode avisar para eles?”

“Claro, mas... você não vai aparecer, não é? Exatamente como nos últimos anos?”

“Obrigado, Sam, mas agora tenho que ir.”

“Espera! Porque você está fazendo isso comigo?”

“Eu não estou fazendo nada. Apenas estou com pressa.”

“Então, está tudo bem? Quando você saiu daqui foi...”

“Está tudo bem. Não há nada de errado.”

“Então, quando você vai voltar?”

“...”

“Dean...?”

“No fim do curso.”

“Que seria...?”

“Daqui a três anos.”

“Se é isso que você quer...”

“Sim, Sam. É exatamente o que eu quero.”

“... te amo, Dean.”

 

-x-

 

Aceitei meu destino. Entendi com o tempo o que tinha que ser feito. Eu tinha escolhido seguir outro caminho, sem ele. Cada riso e palavra dita naquela voz grave enchia meu peito de saudade, cada tom pronunciado era importante; me mostrava o homem que ele estava se tornando. Enquanto nada parecia o mesmo, ainda sim, eu sorria por cada besteira corriqueira, cada breve ligação que Sam insistia em fazer.

Eu precisava vê-lo, senti-lo, segurá-lo em meus abraços; poder olhar para ele depois de tantos anos seria o suficiente. Sentia até falta das nossas brigas, próprias de irmãos... a vida nunca me deixava esquecer, irmãos, simplesmente irmãos. Era a razão que sempre me pararia, que me impediria dizer o quanto eu o amava.

Era meu segredo sujo, guardado a sete chaves.

E, então, quando terminei a faculdade, formado em administração regressei ao Texas, voltei logo que pude. Não podia mais esperar, retornei ao lugar que chamava de lar. Se eu pensava que a dor vinha com a distância, não se comparava nada a tê-lo tão perto novamente. Inalcançável. Casado. Tinha filhos.

Bati à porta de casa de meus pais. A casa continuava a mesma, aconchegante e simples, era o meu lar. Esperei que me recebessem, mas eu não estava preparado para o que vi.

Sam abriu a porta com um daqueles sorrisos que me faziam derreter. Ele se aproximou, nem me deixando entrar, e me abraçou. Não era qualquer abraço, era daqueles que pega o corpo todo, bem apertado e forte. Eu conseguia sentir seu coração batendo forte em suas costas.

Como eu sentia falta disso.

“Dee...” Sam falou baixinho, nada mais que um sussurro. “Não acredito que você está aqui.”

Meu corpo começava a responder de forma vergonhosa, tive que me soltar dele, lentamente. Olhei seu rosto amadurecido, lindo, como sempre, sorrindo para mim. Sempre sorrindo.

Me puxou para dentro de casa, ainda sorrindo e segurando na minha mão. Me sentia uma criança de novo, era nostálgico. Chegamos à sala e todos nos olharam, uma garota loira se aproximou e deu um beijo nele, bem na minha frente.

“Quero que você conheça minha noiva. Jessica Moore.” Sam terminou de falar e pegou na mão dela.

As minhas esperanças se esvaíram, como o gás que se dissipa.

Não havia o que falar ou dizer. Sam estava feliz, tinha Jessica a seu lado. E eu? Nada para mim. Voltei ao velho padrão, não podia ficar com ele e tão pouco sem ele. Seria forçado a continuar observando de longe, estava acabado com um simples cumprimento.

Logo, ele me abraçou de novo, apertado, daqueles que fariam qualquer um ficar com vergonha. Mas não a mim, eu apenas senti um aperto no coração. Prazer e dor misturado, como o sexo, o inferno e céu juntos. “ Eu estou tão feliz, você está aqui!”

Joguei minhas expectativas no lixo e sorri, um sorriso tão cheio de dor que qualquer um que olhasse atentamente teria notado. Eu fingiria o melhor possível.

Eu o abracei, abracei aquele que seria meu irmão para o resto da minha vida, o homem que eu amava, mas precisava deixar seguir seu caminho, assim com eu segui o meu. Eu estava nesse barco sozinho, não o faria afundar junto comigo.

“Parabéns! Tenho certeza que vocês serão muito felizes.” Cumprimentei os noivos com o sorriso mais falso que poderia sair de meu rosto naquele momento.

Eu não iria chorar, eu não poderia fazer isso. Era o direito e o dever de Sam ser feliz e que tipo de pessoa que ama, seria eu, se não o deixasse livre, mesmo que doesse como um tiro no coração?

-x-

Então, eu procurei. Procurei em todos os lugares alguém que me fizesse esquecê-lo. Eu encontrei, conheci Annabelle, uma garota inteligente e bonita de longos cabelos loiros; alguém diferente, porem parecida com ele.

Deixei me levar e realmente a amei, não como amava Sam, mas a minha vida tinha que seguir, pois Sam já estava casado e com filho a caminho, faltava três meses para Logan nascer.

E então, a primeira decepção.

Entrei no apartamento de Annabelle com a cópia da chave que eu tinha. Não precisei de muito para _sacar_ o que acontecia, bastou uma olhada na sala para saber, ela beijava um desconhecido. Eu simplesmente saí, sem rumo, sem vontade, sem dar tempo para a vadia, que jurou amor a mim, falar alguma coisa.

Mais tarde, dias depois, conversamos. Joguei na cara dela tudo o que estava entalado e prometi que nunca iria me apaixonar por uma mulher de novo. Ela, como uma perfeita vadia, tentou voltar, mas eu já não a queria mais.

Mais uma vez, procurei. Talvez eu achasse alguém parecido com Sam, talvez eu achasse algo diferente. Eu poderia gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo que eu. No fundo, eu sabia que não daria certo. Ninguém podia substituir o Sam, não pelo toque, corpo ou mente.

Conhecer Castiel me fez embarcar em mais uma loucura. Absolutamente isso: uma loucura. Desde o começo havia sido estranha a relação com Castiel. Olhei para ele e pensei: Ele é bonito e porque não experimentar algo diferente?

Foi totalmente sexual.

Em um dia, numa uma festa, perguntei seu nome. Conversamos um pouco e no outro momento estávamos no banheiro do bar, onde eu tomava uma cerveja com alguns amigos. Nem mesmo vi quando tirei suas roupas e o penetrei lentamente. Ele gemeu longamente, pedindo para ir mais rápido e mais forte.

Foi literalmente uma loucura.

Acho que nunca havia feito coisas tão... pervertidas em toda a minha vida. Com ele, não havia marasmo ou tédio, todo dia uma novidade ou uma posição nova e até já tínhamos ido numa casa de Swing. Não acredito até hoje nas coisas que fiz com ele. Mas era divertido, além de meu namorado, ele era meu amigo. Infelizmente, não havia sido o suficiente para ele.

Ele também não foi o suficiente para mim. Nem ele, nem Annnabelle. Não consegui esquecer o que aquilo significava para mim. Não era pelo amor, era a confiança perdida; era pelo o que eles se proporam, mesmo que indiretamente, a fazer: Esquecer do Sam.

No fim, Castiel não aguentou. Se foi como o vento passageiro, cansou de se importar, desistiu. Eu desabei, novamente. Não por sua ida, mas pelo cansaço. Eu estava cansado de tentar. Eu sofria pelo meu fracasso.

Eu me afoguei em mágoas, sozinho em meu quarto. Esperava que ninguém desse por falta de mim e eu morresse, sem dó e nem piedade. Depressão. Era isso. Tinha chegado ao fundo do poço, mas numa noite fria ele apareceu. Bateu em minha porta e me olhou sem julgar, só havia compaixão. Em meu estado lastimável, naquele momento, eu o amei mais.

Nos meses seguintes, mesmo tão atarefado, Sam decidiu cuidar de mim. Me abraçava, me beijava, me dava banho e dormia abraçado junto a mim, sempre me passando todo o amor que sentia. Amor de irmão. Isso era o que mais me doía. Era o que eu pensava.

E assim fomos, íntimos, até que aquele banho. Ele me tocou e eu me entreguei ao prazer momentâneo, qualquer coisa que ele pudesse me dar. Me surpreendeu, eu pensava ser algo platônico e só meu, algo esquecido. Eu não negaria, não foi somente sexo. Foi amor e entrega.

Ele falou que me amava.

Essa confissão piorou a confusão em minha cabeça. Eu queria acreditar naquele amor, que ele queria ficar comigo, mas talvez minha mente estivesse imaginando coisas, e quanto a Sam... pobre Sam! Estava confundindo o amor fraternal com amor físico devido a nossa proximidade. Coitado, eu nunca me aproveitaria dele, desse momento de fragilidade. Eu devia negar meus sentimentos mais uma vez pelo bem dele. Sam não merece enfrentar esses problemas por mim, ele precisava se afastar e voltar a viver.

Eu não precisava dele.

Vou falar que estou bem, vou falar que não preciso de ajuda e que ele pode voltar para a mulher e o filho. Eu já estava melhor, mas a família que ele abandonou para cuidar de mim, devia estar sentindo sua falta. Eu ficaria bem sem ele.

Em seguida, vou sorrir o sorriso de falsa alegria e vou torcer para que ele não reconheça a tristeza. Faço isso por ele e somente por ele.

 

-x-

 

_O jantar na casa dos Winchester, estava indo muito bem, mesmo que várias pessoas não chegassem muito perto dele, por puro receio. No momento, Dean julgou que essa era uma atitude sábia, já que ele mesmo não estava pronto para enfrentar pessoas e seus possíveis questionamentos._

_“Tio Dean!” Logan pulou do colo de sua mãe e foi até Dean que estava sozinho, esperando Sam voltar com uma bebida para ele “Eu ‘tava com saudade de você e do papai!”_

_“Logan! Como vai meu sobrinho predileto?” Dean, disfarçando a dor, pegou Logan no colo e por um momento, viu-se o velho Dean naquela sala._

_“Eu ‘tô bem! Você ‘tá doente, tio Dean?” Logan perguntou passando suas pequenas mãozinhas por todo o rosto do tio em um leve afago. “Mamãe falou que você ‘tá doente e por isso papai não vem mais pra casa. Eu ‘tô com saudade do papai, tio Dean!”_

_“Eu sei meu amor, já, já, o papai volta pra casa. Eu já ‘to melhorando, ‘tá?” Dean falou beijando o topo da cabeça do sobrinho. Doía tirar toda a atenção de Sam para ele e ver o pequeno triste._

_“‘Tá bom, tio Dean! Eu amo muito você e o papai.” Logan disse beijando também a testa de Dean, numa imitação perfeita do gesto feito pelo loiro._

_“Ele tem perguntado muito pelo pai, Dean.” No mesmo instante que ouviu a voz, Dean virou-se para dar de cara com Jessica. A expressão no rosto dela era impassível. “Espero que ele possa voltar logo, nós dois, que somos a família dele, sentimos a falta dele.”_

_“Eu estou me recuperando bem. Sam logo vai para casa.” Dean sorriu, tentando esconder que mentia._

_“Assim espero, sabe?” Jessica falou com uma indiferença que ela não sentia “Eu temo pela proximidade de vocês dois. Sam é muito influenciável e você sabe que eu odiaria ter que abrir os olhos do seu pai para tudo o que está acontecendo entre vocês.” Dean espantou-se com as palavras de Jéssica, era um lado dela que ele não conhecia “Não pense que eu não vejo. Só não vê, quem não quer. Então, cuidado, pode ser perigoso. Não pense em se aproveitar da sua fragilidade, porque eu estou de olho em você.”_

_Jessica então tirou Logan do colo de Dean e saiu andando, esbarrou em Sam que lhe abriu um sorriso. Jessica retribuiu e olhou de relance para um Dean atônico no canto da sala de estar._

_“A Jess veio falar com você.” Sam falou animado. “Fico feliz da sua aproximação com as pessoas.”_

_“É, eu também, Sam.” Dean sorriu fraco. “Eu também.”_

_“‘Tá tudo bem?” Sam perguntou preocupado._

_“Claro! Claro, por que não estaria?” Dean sorriu, um largo sorriso falso._

 


End file.
